


Into You

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke share a moment about Sasuke's hair.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Into You

“Your hair’s getting long again.” Naruto plays with a few strands of Sasuke’s hair, holds them out in front of Sasuke’s face then lets them fall. “It kind of makes you look like your brother.”

“I didn’t know you looked at Itachi like that.”

Naruto’s face screws up. “No— _no_ , I—jeeze, Sasuke, he’s your brother.”

“And? You’re saying something’s wrong with my brother?”

“First of all, he’s your brother. Second of all, he’s _Itachi_. Most of all, though, he’s not…he’s not you, and you know I…”

Sasuke pulls on his bangs, the strands of hair growing a little past his chin. “I’m getting it cut tomorrow.”

Naruto breaks out into a goofy grin. “Good.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

“I, uh, I mean good as in I don’t think long hair suits you. Since you’re not Itachi and all. But really short hair doesn’t suit you either because I still like it long enough so I can have something to hold onto when we—”

Sasuke grabs Naruto’s chin between two fingers, brings him forward and shuts him up with a kiss.


End file.
